This invention relates to the field of gaming machines, and particularly to a number of such machines that are linked in a network sense to provide a bonus prize winning mode of operation. The bonus prize winning mode is additional to wins occurring in play of the normal game(s) provided by each gaming machine. In one particular form the gaming machines are spinning reel or card-type machines commonly known as slot or fruit machines.
It is known to provide systems that implement bonus prize winning modes apart from the normal games available for play on a gaming machine. Such systems typically comprise a bank of gaming machines each having an interface providing communication with a central controlling computer or data processor. The controlling computer receives from each connected gaming machine an indication of each play (and possibly also the wager value). A bonus prize pool is formed and accumulates with each play of the gaming machines. This accumulating total most usually is prominently displayed on a visual display unit. The bonus pool is awarded when it reaches a (usually) randomly chosen value, being won by the player of the machine whose play caused the total to be reached. Examples of such prior art arrangements can be noted in Australian Patents Nos. 589158 and 655801.
Another prior art arrangement is described in published Australian Patent Application No. 70247/96.
A key motivation or desire of operators of licensed premises in which gaming machines are placed is to encourage the machines to be in use as much as possible since usage directly affects the revenue gained. As such a bonus prize winning scheme encourages and promotes usage by the prospect of a windfall prize independent of prizes won in normal play of the gaming machines. It is accordingly desired to develop improved methods of operating a prize winning mode to encourage greater machine usage, also to provide enhanced enjoyment for the players. The present invention seeks to achieve these objectives.
Therefore, the invention, in one broad form, discloses a method for awarding a bonus prize in the play of a plurality of gaming machines, the gaming machines being linked to a central processor having a data memory, the method comprising the steps of:
transmitting, on play of any one gaming machine, a signal therefrom to said central processor, said signal including the identity of the respective gaming machine;
registering each said play signal as an entry in said memory with said identity of the respective gaming machine;
executing a first prize accumulation phase during which a value is added to an initial value for each play signal entry up to a level where the accumulating value equals a prize value that will be awarded to one of the linked gaming machines; and
executing a second prize awarding phase during which said accumulated value remains frozen, and subsequent plays of one or more of the gaming machines are separately counted for their occurrence, and a play of a gaming machine causing the count to equal a prize win count value results in that gaming machine be awarded said prize value.
In one advantageous form there comprises the further step of displaying the awarding of said prize value on an indicator means and/or the respective gaming machine.
The invention further discloses a gaming machine system having a bonus prize awarding mode in the play of gaming machines, the system comprising:
a plurality of gaming machines for playing games thereon;
a plurality of interface units each coupled with a respective gaming machine to receive a play signal therefrom including the identity of the respective gaming machine;
a central processor having a data memory and being linked to said interface units to receive said play signals; and
indicator means lined with said central processor;
and wherein said system is operable by said central processor executing a first prize accumulation phase during which a value is added to an initial value for each said play signal entry up to a level where the accumulating value equals a prize value that will be awarded to one of the linked gaming machines, causing said accumulating value to be displayed on said indicator means, and executing a second prize awarding phase during which said accumulated value remains frozen, and subsequent plays of the gaming machines leading to subsequent memory entries are separately counted for their occurrence, and a play of a gaming machine causing the count to equal a prize win count value results in that gaming machine be awarded said prize value.
Preferably, said indicator means and/or the respective gaming machine displays the awarding of said prize value.
Both the method and system of the invention can provide that the play signals generated in the prize accumulation and/or prize awarding phases are based on any one or more of coin-in, coin-out, play duration and quantum of wagers. The prize awarding phase further can be based on a chosen fixed value of play signals.